The present invention relates generally to clip-in prescription lenses for eyewear. Particularly the invention relates to adjustable clip-in prescription lenses for use in a variety of wrap around style eyewear and other styles of eyewear. More particularly, the invention relates to a universally fitting clip-in prescription lens assembly for use in wrap around eyewear, such as sunglasses, safety eyewear, hunting eyewear, medical eyewear, industrial eyewear, 3D viewing eyewear, Google® glasses and the like.
The use of wrap around style eyewear is prevalent in safety and medical related areas as well as for active life styles to protect the side of the wearer's face. For example, safety glasses are common in the industrial and construction trades, in the medical arts, i.e., dental and in use with laser equipment and when engaging in active life styles such as skiing, motor sports and the like. However, the use of wrap around eyewear is limited to those not requiring corrective vision, such as prescription eyeglasses. To overcome this limitation, the providers of the wrap around eyewear may also provide prescription inserts which are configured to be used with the particular eyewear structures provided. For example, magnetic structures and specifically formed inserts have been proposed for use with specified wrap around eyewear. These inserts, however, are costly and inherently limited in use. Although prescription eyewear insert assemblies have been used and proposed in the past, i.e., assemblies having biasing means and having exteriorly positioned clips, these insert assemblies are not suitable for use in wrap around frames. To overcome these limitations and shortcomings, the clip-in prescription eyewear assembly of the present invention provides a universal adjustable structure for use in a variety of wrap around and other eyewear configurations.